In a relationship with Fear and Anger (Spanish)
by Takayama-Slamus
Summary: Advertencia: este fic incluye relaciones, noviazgos y atracciones al Yaoi (Puede incluir R-18) si no esta acostumbrado de leerlo, ignora este fic Pareja: Furia x Temor (Slash/Yaoi) Nota: cada sábado o en cuanto pueda con la propuesta indicada haré un capítulo
1. Capítulo 1: El comienzo de la relación

Fanfic #Intensamente : Tienen una relación con Furia y Temor por Takayama Slamus (yo)

Cuando los 2 sentimientos dentro de la cabeza de Takayama, decorada todas las fotos de Pandaku y Takayama, una foto del mapa de llegada entre 5 a 25 horas de como llegar hacia la ubicación de Takayama o la de Pandaku, y temor fue quien hizo eso y cuando temor le dijo a furia que quisiera ser su amado novio

\- Temor: o-oye Furia quisieras... Ser mi... mi... * apenado * mi novio?

Y furia dijo,

\- Furia: *un poco serio* bueno... esto es un secreto entre tu y yo pero claro que si

\- Temor: *emoción* iiii-yatta! * brinca *

y temor declaró a furia siendo su novio

* Temor abraza a Furia muy sonrojado *

y se abrazaron sonrojándose cuando de pronto salio girando un corazón de color morado-rojo y cuando temor puso en recordatorios centrales de Takayama y luego cuando mostró en pantalla de como sería la relación entre Pandaku y Takayama, los 2 lo vieron y les gusto mucho a pesar de que se enamoraron mucho y se dieron un beso

Y así temor y furia el 11 de julio de 2015 se hicieron novios, y lo postearon en sus #Facebook para que alegría , tristeza y desagrado no se enteraran (a veces ellas se propasan dando desagrado por la relación)


	2. Capítulo 2: El sueño de Takayama

Capítulo 2: El sueño romántico de Takayama

En Shibuya Tokyo, eran las 11pm, terminando de hablar con el rojito de corazón, Takayama se durmió, Cuando Furia y Temor vieron que se oscureció

\- Temor: Bueno mi amorcito enojadin, tendremos que hacer un sueño aunque le tenga miedo a la oscuridad

\- Furia: *gruñido* siii mi amor flaquito, Alegría encargate de Takayama

Cuando los 2 se fueron del cuartel general de los sentimientos, se fueron a un tren que conduce a las islas de personalidad, pero había uno que va directo a la máquina de sueños, y llevan minutos viajando

\- Furia: listo amorcito?

\- Temor: siii~~

45 minutos después, llegaron a la máquina de sueños, eran las 11:47pm, Furia y Temor entraron y se preparan los disfraces

\- Furia: amorcito, yo me pongo el disfraz de el león verde de melena azul y tu?

\- Temor: mi enojadin, yo de lobopanda rojo con negro

Cuando Temor encendió la cámara y activo la distorsión de visión real empezaron a actuar de como sería el sueño

\- Furia: Empezemos amorcito

La actuación comenzó

\- Takayama (Furia actuando): Ahhh... Quisiera ver a mi rojito que ya llevó 6 meses esperándolo... *tristeza*

\- Pandaku (Temor actuando): *llegó a la casa de Takayama* Amor! Ya llegue!

\- Takayama (Furia actuando): Amorcitooo~~~ Que gran alegría verte! *abrazo y llorando de alegría*

\- Pandaku (Temor actuando): siiii~~~ *tomado de la mano lo lleva a ver el atardecer*

Mientras tanto en el cuartel general

\- Alegría: *mucha felicidad* aaaah, el amor, que linda pareja se llevan los 2 *jadea muy feliz*

En el sueño, eran las 11:57pm

\- Takayama (Furia actuando): Que hermoso amorcito lindo te amo demasiado amorcito

\- Pandaku (Temor actuando): Yo también te amo mi lindo

\- Takayama (Furia actuando): Amorcito, quieres vivir allá a mi casa? Y quieres conocer allá abajo de mi residencia?

\- Pandaku (Temor actuando): Claro amor, vamos para allá

*Takayama y Pandaku tomados de la mano se fueron al avión yendose de San Luis Potosí hacia Shibuya Tokyo*

6 horas después llegaron a Shibuya Tokyo, luego de 6 meses siendo novios, estarán a punto de declararse

\- Takayama (Furia actuando): *muy sonrojado y le muestra una sortija* Quieres casarte conmigo? Amorcito?

\- Pandaku (Temor actuando): Siii amor mío, pronto seremos maridos

2 días después, en el sueño era el 1 de octubre de 2015 (fecha futura)

\- Un señor declarando la boda (Alguien actuando en la cámara con distorsión de visión real): *mirando a Takayama* Aceptas a Pandaku como tu esposo?

\- Takayama (Furia actuando): Aceptó

\- Declarando la boda: *mirando a Pandaku* y tu, aceptas a Takayama como tu amado esposo?

\- Pandaku (Temor actuando): Aceptó con todo mi corazón y será con una eternidad

Los declaró Takayama y Pandaku como maridos

1-2 horas después los 2 tomados de la mano, se fueron en un carro de recién casados y 30 minutos después se fue a la casa de Takayama

\- Takayama (Furia actuando): Te amo mi amor ya estamos casados *beso*

\- Pandaku (Temor actuando): Yo también *corresponde*

Ya casi eran las 8:30am, y Takayama estará a punto de levantarse

*los 2 muy abrazados y se acuestan*

Unos momentos después se finaliza el sueño y Furia y Temor se miraron muy sonrojados a pesar de que les gustaron mucho como lo hacían , se fueron de la máquina de sueños

\- Furia: Te quedó muy bien amorcito

\- Temor: jijiji siii fue muy romántico *tomado de la palma de la mano de furia muy sonrojado*

45 minutos de regreso después llegaron al cuartel general y todos los recuerdos de largo plazo se transfirieron allá y la máquina de sueños género un gran corazón de color rojo-morado

\- Alegría: lo hicieron muy bien miren por el lado positivo, el leoncito estará esperando la llegada de su rojito de su corazón , ya saben que hacer a diario

\- Ambos: Claro~~ eso haremos para que el leoncito este feliz, y muy enamorado como nosotros

Y ese corazón se guardó a los pensamientos centrales y creó una gran isla de personalidad de amor y siempre creerá en el amor hacia Pandaku

Fin de este capitulo

El Capitulo 3 sera hasta el 25 de julio de 2015


	3. Capítulo 3: La luna de miel (R-18)

Capítulo 3: La luna de miel de Bikari/Feanger

Una noche del 7 de agosto de 2015, los 2 están tan sonrojados a pesar de que se aman tanto!

\- Temor: aaaah! *muy sonrojado* Furia quieres s-salir conmigo a la isla de amor de Takayama?

\- Furia: c-claro *muy sonrojado* e-eeh v-vamos para alla

Alegría se quedó como si nada pero le dio igual , seguía de feliz a pesar de que alegría le gusta la parejita

*Furia y Temor muy sonrojados tomados de la manita, se fueron al tren del pensamiento*

\- Furia: flaquito miedoso ya sabemos a donde iremos, amorcito mío?

\- Temor: mi enojadin traviesin a la gran isla de personalidad del amor que nosotros creamos para Leo, y ya sabes que hacer mientras estemos solitos? *le cosquillea a furia entre su hombro y le mira muy picaron*

1 hora y 25 minutos después, llegaron

\- Temor: llegamos amorcito

\- Furia: e-ehhh *abraza sorprendidamente a temor*

\- Temor: *muy sonrojado y le sale un poco de sangre* mi enojadin! Estas muy calenturiento aquí en esta isla!

\- Furia: mi f-flaquito hermoso quiere que te de esto? *besa a temor apasionadamente, muy sonrojado*

\- Temor: mmmmh!... mmmmmmh... *cierra los ojitos gozando el beso*

\- Furia: *sigue besando a temor agarrándole del frente*

\- Temor: *se excita* mmmmmmh... mi enojadin... *jadea y le quita la playera a Furia*

\- Furia: mi flaquito quieres hacerlo...? *muy excitado notando su bulto*

\- Temor: *lame en el centro de furia* claro mi papi

\- Furia: *muy sonrojado y muy excitado le quita el suéter de temor, y se juntan Rosando sus pechos*

\- Temor: *mucho miedo* a-a-a...aquí voy *temblando su mano le desabrocha el pantalón de furia y lo deja en trusa*

\- Furia: *le lame el pezon de Temor* mmmmmmmmh *le desabrocha el pantalón de temor dejándolo en trusa*

\- Temor: Y-y-ya casi *mucho temor le estira la trusa y le mira la cosita de furia*

\- Furia: *le baja la trusa a temor de sorpresa y le ve la cosita erecta*

\- Temor: *le besa otra vez y le baja la trusa a temor* l-listo?

\- Furia: claro mi miedoso *abre la boca muy sonrojado y le chupa la cosita y muy adentro y sacándola una y otra vez*

\- Temor: *gime de placer como lo siente así* aaaaaah! Mi enojadin lo haces muy rico!

\- Furia: *sigue chupando* mmmmmmh rico~~~~

\- Temor: *gime y gime* mmmmmmh que rico!

\- Furia: *deja de chupar y se somete asi mismo* estas muy listo amorcito flaquito?

\- Temor: *muy cachondo y con temor* más que listo! ya me puse c-cachondo... *pone su cosita en medio del trasero de furia*

\- Furia: *suela un gemido muy sonrojado* ahhhh! asiiii!

\- Temor: *luego se lo mete lentamente a furia* mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhhh! siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *gime*

\- Furia: *gime y jadea de placer* aaaaaaaaaaahh! Asiiii mi flaquito! Siguele!

\- Temor: *lo embiste casi muy adentro* mmmmh siiii~~~~~~~~ *jadea de placer

\- Furia: *sigue jadeando y gimiendo de placer* aaaaah!

\- Temor: *más rápido a punto de venirse* mmmmmmmmh ! Vamos mi enojadin

\- Furia: *apreta su trasero y se manosea* mmmmmmh siiii

\- Temor: *se viene dentro de furia* aaaah! Siiiiii~~~~~ ricoo~~~~

\- Furia: *se viene también y siente que temor lo llena* mmmmmmmmh!

\- Temor: *jadea exhausto expulsando su cosita empapada*

*acostaditos besandose de lengua y furia le sale semen detrás, y se abrazan muy sonrojados*

35 minutos después de placer estarán a punto de regresar al cuartel general

*los 2 se visten 3 minutos después y se regresan*

\- Temor: fue rico ^/^ jijijiji *abraza a furia muy sonrojado*

\- Furia: exacto mi flaquito ^/^ *corresponde dando otro beso de placer*

Después de que estuvieron en la isla de personalidad, crearon otro corazón y se lo guardan mientras cuando lo necesiten, aunque literalmente es un recuerdo general a la cual podrían convertir cuando el pensamiento de Leo se vaya a crear

*Fuera de la cabeza de Leo*

\- Leo: *muy sonrojado delante de rojito*

*dentro de la cabeza*

\- Furia: mi flaquito parece que la ensuciamos y mira lo que estaría haciendo jijiji

\- Temor: jijiji siiii esta tan cachondo de su rojito y de seguro no podría aguantar entre distancia esto es lo malo...

\- Furia: Arrrrgghh! Odio las distancias! , bueno amorcito la próxima vez lo harémos ^/^

*Se van arriba del cuartel general y se acuestan a dormir*

\- Temor: eso esta mucho mejor mi enojadin ^/^

*Furia y Temor roncan muy abrazados*

Y el corazón se mostró en pantalla de la mente de Leo y por eso empezó a enamorarse más de su rojito

*Fuera de la cabeza*

\- Leo: Deseo ya estar con mi rojito! *escribe el mensaje a rojito*

Aunque todo el tiempo será recordado y duradero en la mente de Leo, furia y temor se llevan bien produciéndose el amor en la mente de Leo y se esperan la llegada de su pareja!

Fin de este capitulo

Capítulo 4 será la semana del 27 de julio de 2015, ya no será cada sábado debido que esperar mucho casi no vale la pena


	4. Capítulo 4: Furia x Temor Adrenalina R18

Capítulo 4: Temor x Furia = Adrenalina

Hecho por Takayama Slamus y adriana garza hernandez (un trabajo en equipo tras la inspiración e incluir un OC)

Todo empezó un día del 8 de septiembre de 2015 a pesar que Pandaku y Takayama se terminaron hace meses...

\- Furia: te hice cupcakes para ti 3 por que te quiero

\- Temor: gracias furia

\- Furia: D-de nada jiji

\- Temor: aqui es dia de verano que quieres furia ?

\- Furia: me gustaría que hagamos un poco de nuestras cositas ^/^

\- Temor: claro pero solo si las otras no nos vean

\- Furia: siiii

*mientras afuera*

\- Temor: ah que bello dia eh furia

\- Furia: siii mi flaquito ^/^

\- Temor: oh mira una rosa recojamosla juntos

\- Furia: c-claro *muy sonrojado tomado de la mano de temor*

\- Temor: Ay~ una espina me encajo en un dedo

*Furia le besa el dedito a temor*

\- Temor: gracias bueno tengo los cupcakes a comer

\- Furia: siii 3 comamos

\- Temor: los cupcakes estaron deliciosos *y en un arbol ve las iniciales de bing bong* ooouh... :(

*Furia las mira* oooh bing bong... ?

\- Temor: era un gran amigo y ahora se fue... *temor empiza a llorar*

\- Furia: *aguanta*

\- Temor: si lo hago pero eso es facil decirlo tu solo contienes rabia y enfado

\- Furia: c-cierto... *abraza a temor*

*Temor se siente ahora mejor*

\- Furia: ... *un poco sonrojado*

\- Temor: furia por que la cara roja ?

\- Furia: e-es que t-te amo 3

\- Temor: owo en serio

\- Furia: s-siii

\- Temor: eso es incomodo ^/^

\- Furia: a-al menos no nos ven

\- Temor: que tienes en mente

*Furia le besa en la mejilla a Temor*

\- Temor: y eso es todo?

\- Furia: e-eeh *le besa en la boca de Temor*

\- Temor: Furia?

\- Furia: e-esto es incómodo...

*Furia encima a temor con el consentimiento*

\- Temor: si pero relajate pasare muy rapido

\- Furia: ...

\- Temor: y ahora que?

\- *Furia trata de cargar a Temor*

\- Temor: oh furia no debiste hacer eso jiji

*Furia lo lleva a un privado*

\- Temor: y en que lugar vamos ahora?

\- Furia: en donde nadie nos encontraría 3

\- Temor: wow tienes un lugar en mente

\- Furia: sii ~~

*1 hora después*

\- Temor: oh que lugar es este

\- Furia: hotel ^/^

\- Temor: pero se necesita reserva una habitacion y no reserve para un hotel

\- Furia: ooohh... deberíamos buscar * enoja un poco*

\- Temor: si al menos no vendrás con la idea de falsear datos y algo por el estilo

*Furia tiene los datos de Pandaku*

\- Temor: espera, que haces?

\- Furia: jijiji *risita malévola*

\- Temor: Furia, mas te vale que ni se te ocurra hacerlo!

\- Furia: *se enoja levemente*

\- Temor: ok ok hazlo pero si te arrestan no me vengas con un te lo dije

\- Furia: es mi venganza por lo que Pandaku termino a Leo

\- Temor: si solo hazlo de una vez, paga la habitacion, necesito una ducha

\- Furia: *se sonroja un poco* c-claro

*Furia paga la habitacion y ambos se dirijen a su habitacion y furia pone un letrero de no molestar*

\- Furia: *se sonroja* furia: p-puedo?

\- Temor: claro

*Ambos se quitan todo*

\- Temor: Furia te hiciste un tatuaje con mi nombre

*Furia la ve y es T×F*

\- Furia: c-claroo 3

\- Temor: bueno ya quiero ducharme, por favor

\- Furia: *se mete*

\- Temor: *abre el agua de la regadera y ambos metidos*

*Furia muy sonrojado*

*Temor se tapa pero Furia se lo impide*

\- Furia: m-me dejas? ^/^

\- Temor: si pero que me haras?

\- *Furia se apega de Temor en el centro*

\- Temor: Furia que haces? oh uh...

*Furia uso lenguetazo*

\- Temor: furia para

\- Temor: duele

\- Furia: no duele se siente bien ^/^

\- Temor: y otra cosa mas?

*Furia la mete en la boca muy rojo*

\- Temor: ^/^

*Furia chupa la cosita de Temor*

\- Temor: oh ahora mi turno

*Furia deja de chupar*

*el turno de temor*

*Furia toca su propia cosita*

-Furia: todo una delicia furia se siente owo

\- Temor: Furia ahora quiero algo mas, un hijo!

\- Furia: siii ~~~ *se sienta esperando*

\- Temor: listo

\- Furia: siii~~

\- Temor: ah bueno ando con nervios pero ya es hora

*se van ambos a la cama*

*Furia se acuesta y aun completamente desnudo*

\- Temor: Furia, esta listo para esto?

\- Furia: s-sii~~

*Temor se pone en su posición y empiezan*

*Furia gime levemente*

\- Furia: como se siente temor ?

\- Temor: aaaah m-muy bien *gime*

*Furia mientras le acaricia su ombligo con la mano*

\- Temor: aaaaah! *gime y jadea*

*Furia se pone como un lobo alfa en epoca de celo*

*Temor se masturba gimiendo de placer*

*pero de pronto escuchan la voz de un oficial* (?): abran la puerta!

*ambos se esconden rápido*

\- Temor: seguro notaron los datos ajenos

*Furia crea un inflable de Pandaku y Takayama*

\- Temor: sii sii

\- Furia: esperó que no nos noten nada

\- Temor: esperó

*sigue aquí y 5 minutos se va*

Furia: Temor, ya se fueron sal ya!

*ambos salen y siguen donde interrumpieron*

\- Temor: ah furia, casi me infarto!, en que pensabas?! pero bueno almenos fue placentero jiji ^/^

Furia: jijiji siii

\- Temor: y no diremos nada en el caurtel si

\- Furia: exacto no diremos nada!

*Furia le da un beso frances a Temor*

*ambos muy rojos se vienen*

*sale el sol y ambos fatal por su actividad amorosa*

*ambos acostados completamente desnudos se despiertan*

\- Temor: mi cabeza me duele

\- Furia: ay~~ me siento mareado

*temor siente de pronto antojos raros*

*furia sigue excitado*

*de vuelta al cuartel temor aun no deja su gusto raro al mezclar chocolate con pollo y papa y furia seguía excitado*

\- Desagrado: wakala temor vomitaste en mi

*temor no para de vomitar*

*furia abraza a temor muy alucinado*

\- Alegría: les pasa algo ustedes? dos que comieron?

*Furia seguía excitado*

*entonces Deagrado empieza a sospchear de los 2 de por que actuan raro hoy*

Furia: s-sentimos muy bien *cae el piso*

\- Alegría: Furia te paso algo?

\- Furia: temor y yo sentimos muy bien~~

\- Desagrado: yo no lo creo algo traman ustedes dos

\- Furia: *muy excitado*

*en ese temor siente algo raro en su vientre*

\- Temor: eh furia ando extraño, mi panza esta creciendo...!

\- Furia: *mueve su cabeza* oh ouuuh

\- Tristeza: que le pasa a temor?

\- Desgrado: no se pero iremos con un doctor para averiguar

\- Furia: *muy impactado*

* en el hospital mas al rato*

\- Furia: *pensando espero que no vayan a decir que esta embarazado*

*pero por desgracia, paso el doctor les dijo que Temor esta embarazado*

\- Furia: *impactado*

\- Desagrado: que QUE?!

*todos miran a furia*

\- Alegría: eh, furia en donde estuvieron ayer?

*Furia se sonroja demasiado*

\- Furia: e-emmm en un hotel...

\- Alegria: y por que temor esta embarazado? *le dice en un tono infeliz*

\- Furia: *un poco serio* porque tuvimos relaciones...

\- Desagrado: que deben darles vergüenza?! y como pagaron esa reservación de habitación?!

\- Furia: Pandaku merece un castigo por terminar con Takayama!

Por eso se lo quite!

\- Alegria: tomaron datos ajenos eso es grave chicos!

\- Furia: *un poco serio* lo se

\- Desagrado: y que haremos con el embarazo de temor sugiero abortar ese hijo de los sinvergüenza!

\- Furia: sera mejor que no lo hagan...! *se enoja de desagrado*

\- Temor: por favor, no me hagas eso desagrado pagaremos las consecuencias de nuestros actos y hasta hablar con el oficial del hotel y explicarle lo que paso aquella noche...

\- Furia: claro... temor ?

* en el juicio dictan el destino para los dos*

*los sentencian hasta que Takayama cumpla 21 años*

* Temor siente pena por lo que hizo mas en prision*

*Furia siente mal por lo que hizo de Pandaku*

*mientras temor sigue embarazado*

\- Furia: mi flaquito al menos tenemos nuestro hijo a salvo en tu pancita 3

\- Temor: y que pasara con nosotros Furia? hasta el dia que Takayama tenga 21 años que sera de nosotros entonces...?

\- Furia: Espero que salgamos! *escucha un grito leve*

\- Temor: que pasa furia...? ando asustado...!

\- Furia: ese grito es tan cerca de nosotros, un momento e-eres tu temor?

*en ese momento siente que el niño llega y temor se contrae*

*Furia muy impactado*

\- Furia: anda!

*Furia escucha y temor puje muy fuerte hasta que vea la cabeza del bebé*

* Furia trata de sacarla*

* Temor grita de dolor*

*Furia sigue tratando y logra sacarla*

\- Temor: al fin da a luz un varon!

y al fin sus esfuerzos dieron frutos

*el bebecito llora cuando furia lo carga*

\- Temor: Furia nos quedo precioso el niño ^/^

\- Furia: siii 3

\- Temor: y como llamamos al nene?

\- Furia: no sabremos como lo llamaremos 3

*pero duraron con su niño breve por que llega una enfermera y dice que no pueden criar al niño en una prision*

* que ella dice que deberan poner al niño en adopcion

\- Temor: *solloza*

\- Furia: no no puedes hacer en eso!

*Furia empieza a salirle llamas pero Temor lo para*

*Temor empieza a llorar y Furia trata de devolver al niño en donde deben de estar*

* la enfermera dice bueno hable con alegria y dijo que estara a cargo del niño*

*Temor sigue llorando por el dolor*

* y se lo entregan al niño*

\- Temor: ...

\- Furia: calma al menos estará con alegría en lo que duremos en ese lugar...

\- Temor: c-claro...

* mientras con alegria

\- Alegría: hola enfermera

*mientras allá en prision*

\- Temor: bueno duraremos 5 años aquí...

\- Furia: bueno tengo a ti a mi lado flácido miedosito 3

\- Temor: te amo 3

\- Furia: yo igual

*Furia acaricia la espalda desnuda de Temor*

\- Temor: *siente caricia*

y como sera el niño cuando pasen ya 5 años de sentencia pregunta Temor

*5 años después era el 9 de septiembre de 2020*

\- Temor: Furia es hora ver nuestro niño ya grandecito

^/^

\- Furia: siii~~

*de vuelta al cuartel se regocijan el regreso de temor y furia*

\- Alegría: hola los extrañamos mucho

\- Temor: holi de nuevo ~~

\- Alegría: como lo pasaron en la prision?

\- Furia: como siempre criticando la comida es un asco! los rabajos bajo el sol y me dio ampollas de ese lugar... sin dura el peor lugar que pase los proximos 5 años grr

\- Temor: fue horrible...

\- Tristeza: y como fue ahi temor :(

\- Temor: mal...

\- Desgrado: como que parte fea de su experiencia la pasaron Temor?

\- Temor: nos pegaron...! estuvo horrible el reclusorio...!

\- Alegria: ya olviden esa fea experiencia y hay alguien que quieren conocerlo!

\- Temor: *ilusionado*

*el pequeño saluda timdamente* (?): hola

\- Temor: *le cosquillea al pequeñin*

\- El pequeño: quienes son ustedes?

\- Temor y Furia: somos tus padres...

\- pequeño: que ustedes no son!

*el pequeño revela su parte rabietica*

*el pequeño rompe cosas y grita

\- Pequeño: USTEDES NO SON MIS PADRES!

\- Furia: p-pero temor te trajo...

\- Pequeño: callate tu viejo! *dice en tono grosero*

\- Furia: *se enoja*

\- Desagrado: vaya hijo que tiene o deberia decirse adrenalina!

\- Furia: no digas eso! *estalla*

*el pequeño de nuevo responde*

\- Pequeño: si son en realidad mis padres, POR QUE NO ESTUVIERON MIENTRAS CRECÍA?! *dijo molesto*

\- Furia: porque nos encerraron por robar la identidad de Pandaku

\- Pequeño: que? a que te refieres?

\- Furia: quise entrar al hotel para que nadie nos viera

\- Pequeño: que fastidio me voy a mi cuarto!

*Temor lo agarra y Furia le da una cachetada*

\- Furia: Pequeño malo!

\- Temor: basta! es nuestro hijo, Furia

\- Furia: tienes razón... Es desesperante entender

\- Desagrado: pero no tiene educación, ese mocoso...

\- Temor: trataré de educarlo

\- Furia: es mas iniciará su primer día de escuela así lo pondrá en su lugar

\- Temor: bien y valla todo empeco por un cupcake eh furia 3

\- Furia: siii~~ 3

\- Temor fue un error, un dulce error ^/^

* Furia y Temor se dan besos de lengua y seguian*

\- Desagrado: oigan alto niño presente lo olvidan?!

\- Furia: cierto

\- Temor: bueno llevare mañana a adrenalina a la escuela

\- Furia: bieen~ y yo guardare dientes que le saque a un tipo en esa asquerosa prision

*Temor llevando a adrenalina a la escuela*

\- Adrenalina: esa sera mi nueva escuela ?

\- Temor: claro ^^

* adrenalina se pone nervioso*

\- Temor: vamos!

\- Adrenalina: ok :)

\- Temor: *lo lleva hacia adentro* hijo perdoname por dejarte esos 5 años fue algo estupido de tu padre furia hizo... Furia robo la identidad del ex novio de Takayama... y no hice nada al respecto ojala me perdones y a tu papa igual :(

\- Adrenalina: no sabia nada sobre ustedes...

\- Temor: no eras apenas un nacido?

\- Adrenalina: no lo recuerdo...

\- Temor: te adopete a alegria por tu bienestar...

\- Adrenalina: sii...

\- Temor: y en verdad sufri aparte de mi... *le sale lagrimas a Temor*

*Adrenalina abraza a Temor*

\- Temor: y en ese lugar sufri golpes pero Furia me cuidaba

\- Adrenalina: pobre...

\- Temor: al protegerme, el se recibia los golpes de esos matones

\- Adrenalina: vaya que furia si que te protegia

\- Temor: si pero terminaba en la enfermería por mi causa y si le dolio separarte de ti...

\- Adrenalina: vaya... ?

\- Temor: por ello, pase 5 años llorando y sufriendo esperando el día que te viera al fin

\- Adrenalina: te quiero padre temor

\- Temor: igual mi pequeño, yo y tu padre te amaremos

\- Adrenalina: sii~~

si asi el sale de la escuela despidiéndose de adrenalina y furia lo espera en la salida

\- Furia: *esperándolo*

*temor lo abraza*

\- Temor: furia lo que hiciste fue realmente estupido tomar la identdad ajena alguien pudieron sentenciarnos de por vida en esa prision...

\- Furia: fue un gravísimo error

\- Temor: y ojala estes orgullos de lo que hiciste :(

Furia: siii... ?

* ambos vuelven al cuartel*

\- Temor: ojala que furia no lo vuelva a hacer aunque de hecho debemos tener nuestros documento de identidad para entrar

\- Alegría: yo les ayudo no se preocupen, descansa temor

*temor se va arriba del cuartel para dormir pero ve a furia raguñandose de la culpa en su cuarto entre puerta medio abierta*

\- Temor: q-que estas haciendo?

\- Furia: dejame en paz ya! :(

\- Temor: ?

*y ve los brazos de furia con muchos rasguños muy profundo*

\- Temor: ?

\- Furia: que tanto me ves...? quiero estar solo despues de lo que hice...!

\- Temor: p-pero mi enojadin...

*Furia se mueve su mirada de el con culpa*

\- Temor: debiste hacer los documentos primero...

\- Furia: si pero se quemaron una vez cuando me enoje, jamas te lo conte eso antes... :(

\- Temor: s-si...

\- Furia: por mi idiotez pasamos 5 años en ese horrendo agujero

\- Temor: sii fue terrible ? ﾟﾘﾭ

*Furia se sobaba sus brazos lastimados*

*besa a furia*

*Furia abraza a furia tanto que le quita la bata de baño a temor y dejarlo total al descubierto*

*Temor se queda sin nada de ropa*

\- Temor: Furia jiji que haces? ^/^

*Furia chupa la cosita de temor*

*Temor le quita la bata a furia y lame su pecho suavemente*

*Furia jadea*

*y ambos empiezan a juguetearse en la cama tanto que ambos manchan la cama de semen*

*ambos gimotean*

* mas poco temor se acurruca con furia abrazados el uno al otro*

*terminan de venirse*

mañana temor va a recojer a adrenalina de la escuela

*jadean*

\- Temor: Furia eso fue magnifico 3

\- Furia: y rico... ~~~ 3

* en el cuartel furia y temor van a trabajar en las memorias a largo plazo

\- Temor: como va todo en la mente de Leo?

*temor las acomoda*

\- Temor: temor ah todo en orden sin ningun problema alguno, ahi araña a las 3 Furia dejamelo a mi, muere araña!

*Temor la mata*

\- Temor: bueno mas nuevas memorias que llenar

\- Furia: siii...~ bueno temor ve a recojer a adrenalina de la escuela

*Temor se va*

\- Furia: bueno basta de jugar a trabajar en serio

\- Temor: *lo espera*

*adrenalina sale y grita*

\- Adrenalina: mama Temor!

\- Temor: hijo~~! como te fue en la escuela?

\- Adrenalina: bien~~

\- Temor: me alegra :)

*de vuelta al cuartel*

\- Adrenalina: estoy de vuelta ^_^

\- Furia: hola campeon

\- Adrenalina: hola~~ Furia!

\- Furia: como te fue en la escuela hijo?

\- Adrenalina: bien bien ^_^

\- Furia: bueno debo trabajar adrenalna, ok?

\- Temor: esperate olvide decirlo algo con rescpeto de decirle viejo y todo eso ?

\- Adrenalina: no tuve educación al principio...

y fui egoista con ustedes en especial con mama...

\- Temor: no lo vuelvas a repetir

\- Adrenalina esta bien...

\- Temor: *abraza a adrenalina* mi hijo querido, bueno debo trabajar esas memorias no se haran solas!

\- Adrenalina: *se va arriba del cuartel*

wow si es genial el lugar y ni sabia que mama y papa vivian en este lugar *adrenalina no nota nada*

* adrenalena ve a alegria y la hace compania*

\- Adrenalina: alegría como va todo?

\- Alegría: bien todo bien jiji es una bella noche eh?

\- Adrenalina: bien~~ me pregunto que estarán haciendo papa y mamá

\- Alegria: no se algo personal...

y adrenalina responde

\- Adrenalina: alegría como se conocieron mi mama y papa? * pensando*

\- Furia: *viendo el recuerdo del 31 de julio de 2012*

vaya que si conoció a Dan en su vieja pagina

\- Temor: siii

\- Furia: la vieja página con la referencia del agente secreto dudley... Vaya días

\- Temor: jeje siii

*Furia la guarda*

mientras 6 miniutos mas tarde, adrenalina dice

\- Adrenalina: bueno alegria me voy dormir pero ante de que mis padres me de el beso de buenas noches...~

\- Temor: *escucha* es nuestro hijo *van hacia a el*

\- Furia: que querra esta vez el eh? 3

\- Temor: se va a dormir~~ 3

\- Furia: buenas noches Temor

\- Temor: buenas noches mi enojadin, *va hacia adrenalina*

*adrenalina espera a darle un beso de buenas noches*

*temor le da el beso de las buenas noches*

\- Adrenalina: buenas noches mama 3

\- Temor: buenas mi adrenalin ~ 3

* adrenalina se pone a dormir*

*Temor lo arropa*

* adrenalina se duerme al fin*

*Temor se va con Furia*

minutos mas tarde adrenalina se levanta de la cama y husmea los recuerdos de takayama y le da tanta risa que va dirigirse al cuarto de sus padres pero cuando de pronto ve a mama chuparle a cosita a papa

\- Adrenalina: que hacen..?!

\- Ambos: *muy avergonzados* a-aaah... N-nuestras cositas

\- Adrenalina: que asco se lo dire a desagrado..!

\- Furia: n-noo!

\- Adrenalina: entonces dame 500 dolares y me callo

\- Temor: n-no necesitas dinero!

\- Adrenalina: o de lo cotrario se lo dire de todas formas!

\- Furia: que hijo tan codiciado

\- Adrenalina: si tengo un poco de tu genetica buscalo en la internet por favor...

\- Furia: *da 500 dólares*

\- Adrenalina: buenas noches~

\- Ambos: buenas noches *siguen haciéndolo*

\- Temor: ah quiero mi lechita tibia para mi cafe

\- Furia: Furia: s-siii mi flaquito~~ *gime*

\- Temor: buen cafe

*furia se viene*

\- Temor: ah y verfica las islas de personalidad!

\- Furia: cierto!

*checan las islas*

\- Temor: todo en orden y en paz

\- Furia: siii!

y de las pachangas sin fin furiatemor

*regresan*

* tristeza se echa al piso como siempre*

\- Furia: ahi tristeza no mojes el piso

\- Temor: no la mojes!

\- Tristeza: perdon...

\- Temor: *acostadito y ven la foto de su hijo y notan que dejo de ser un bebe* Dejó de ser bebe~~

\- Furia: sii tan chquito y ahora grande esta ^/^

\- Temor: *besa a furia*

\- Temor: jiji gracias furia al menos el crecio en buenas manos 3

\- Furia: de nada

\- Temor: jiji apenas fue ayer cuando lo sostuve por primera vez ^/^

\- Furia: jijiji

y el fin de la historia 3

El capítulo 5 estará el domingo


	5. Capítulo 5: La boda de Feanger

Capítulo 5: La boda de Feanger y unos recuerdos

Un día del 11 de julio de 2021, cumplieron 6 años de relación, cuando poco después Temor muy apenado proponiendo matrimonio, a pesar de que estuvieron 5 años en la prision por la idea de Furia en que consistió en robar la identidad de el ex novio de el león eslamatico Takayama cuando pagaron el hotel, fue una dura prueba...

\- Temor: e-eeeh... *muy apenado le muestra la sortija a Furia*

*Flashback 11 de julio de 2015*

\- Temor: o-oye Furia quisieras... Ser mi... mi... * apenado * mi novio?

\- Furia: *un poco serio* bueno... esto es un secreto entre tu y yo pero claro que si

\- Temor: *emoción* iiii-yatta! * brinca *

*temor abraza tiernamente a furia*

\- Temor: quieres que ponga este pensamiento central en pantalla de Leo?

\- Furia: c-claro~~

*Temor pone el pensamiento central en pantalla y Takayama y su ex novio se quieren y ambos ven eso*

\- Temor: mi amor quieres que te de un besito?

\- Furia: e-eeh...

*Temor besa a Furia con todo el consentimiento*

\- Furia: ...

\- Temor: p-pasa algo?

\- Furia: f-fue... Hermoso!

\- Temor: *muy sonrojado* e-en serio?

\- Furia: s-sii~~

\- Temor: *se ríe levemente* jijiji

*fin del flashback*

\- Temor: q-quieres... Casarte conmigo?

\- Furia: s-s-siii si quiero...!

*Furia pone en la palma de la mano de Temor muy sonrojado estarán a punto de declararse y unos 3 días después fueron a la isla de la boda*

\- declarando la boda: *mirando a furia* aceptas a Temor como tu marido?

\- Furia: c-claro que sii~~

\- declarando la boda: *mirando a Temor* y tu temor, aceptas a furia como esposo?

\- Temor: sii con todo mi alma de emocion

*hacen una oración mientras la boda de los 2, a pesar de que adrenalina y estrés están ahí, inclusive a las 3*

*3 minutos después ya preparan todo para comer pastel y todo lo demás, todos comieron pastel y poco después Temor y Furia ya se casaron*

*ambos regresan al cuartel con el cartel de recién casados*

\- Temor: bien~~ desde el 2015 comenzamos me alegra haberte declarado mi rojisho enojadin

\- Furia: siii~~ mi moradito flaquito si que pasaron muy rapido el tiempo amorcito y te amo con toda el alma , adrenalina y estrés supervisen el cuartel!

\- ambos hijos: claro

*Furia y Temor se van arriba y 5 minutos después comenzaron a hacer sus cositas*

\- Furia: mmmmmh rico... *embistiendo a Temor*

\- Temor: a-aaah~~ *gime*

*6 minutos después se embarraron todo de semen cuando hacían sus cositas mientras ya no pudieron más*

\- Furia: aaah~~ *jadea exhausto*

\- Temor: *se duerme*

\- Furia: *se duerme y roncando*

Más tarde cuando durmieron, al día siguiente recuerdan que el 10 de agosto de 2015 iban a la playa y cuando se metieron al agua y se la pasaron bien~~ y el 8 de septiembre de 2015 empezó cuando estaban en un picnic y temor fue que preparó un cupcake de cerezas y quisieron tener un hijo pero desgraciadamente las chicas descubrieron que Temor estaba embarazado y todo lo demás, temor por rajon dijo toda la verdad de lo pasado y los sentenciaron hasta el 2020... Y pasaron experiencias muy duras mientras estos matones golpeaba Furia, porque furia protegía a Temor en 2017 sufría varios golpes que ya casi sufría shock por fuertes golpes en el cráneo, en 2018 apenas pudieron ver la luna azul por 10 segundos y nunca la pudieron ver de nuevo... Y el 9 de junio de 2020 era el cumpleaños 21 de Takayama, ya era el momento de que furia y temor recuperaran la libertad y adrenalina no pudo reconocer quien era sus padres (o sea furia y temor)

\- Temor: *abraza a furia sollozando un poco* f-furia nunca paro de recordar de lo que paso...

\- Furia: *igual* s-siii... Fue una experiencia dura por mi estúpida idea y mi idiotez cometido...

\- Temor: *casi llorando* odie mucho la prision cuando sin mi no estabas... Por esa maldita celda separada casi era imposible estar contigo mi rojisho

\- Furia: lo se mi moradito, casi termine muerto...

\- Temor: siiii...

Ambos recordaron casi todo por su trauma cometida... Casi era inevitable

\- Furia: bien hecho de adoptar a nuestro adrenalina a alegría por el bienestar de nuestro hijo

\- Temor: siii, sufrí por lo que hice mientras vino la enfermera

\- Furia: te amo demasiado mi moradito

\- Temor: y yo a ti ~~

Más recuerdos, el 7 de septiembre de 2020 tuvieron a su segundo hijo llamado estrés, el 1 de enero de 2021 celebraron el año nuevo 2021 cuando se besaron mágicamente y apasionadamente y se la pasaron super en esa medianoche en marzo de 2021 cuando Takayama visitó a Shibuya Tokyo y Furia y Temor vieron de lo inmenso que es ese lugar durante una noche larga se amaron cada vez más durante una cuidad de más de 1 millardo de ¥ y cuando vieron cosas interesantes les pareció geniales!, en mayo de 2021, Furia y Temor se fueron a la isla de música y tocaron música estilo chiptune y estilo 16-bit y lo pasaron bien tocando, y en junio de 2021 vieron el yt en vivo de el león eslamatico Takayama sobre un tema especial~~ y disfrutaron de lo que vieron y toda la cosa, y ahora el 14 de julio de 2021 cuidaron sus ambos hijos y se pasaron una eternidad de amor y muy felices, Furia x Temor por siempre

*Temor viendo el álbum de adrenalina y estrés*

\- Temor: estrés ya no es un niño mi rojisho ya casi creció

\- Furia: jijiji~~ siii verdad?

\- Temor: y adrenalina ya es un adulto *muy feliz recordando* ojalá hubiéramos educado mientras lo traje a la mente de Takayama

\- Furia: maldita prisión... Y no hay retroceso...

\- Temor: aahh que lindo es recordar pero un poco doloroso...

\- Furia: siii...~~

*temor abraza apasionadamente a furia y recuerdan todo lo que pasaron y algunos momentos felices ~~*

Fin de este capitulo

Capítulo 6 próximamente...


End file.
